Discontent
by Brittany Diamond
Summary: AuronRikku. SEQUEL to my 'Deleted Scenes' fic. It takes place after X-2, and is about Rikku no longer satisfied with Auron being only in her dreams. Plot twists, new locations, adventures, faithfulness to the world and its characters. More info inside.
1. Prologue

So this is awkward, eh? If you had the chance to read what I posted as Chapter 23 of the other fic, then you've already read most of this. I did ADD a little tidbit before Rikku's big freak out, though. It's not much, it just helps the scene. I also added a little bit more of a description to the "gift" just because I like the idea so much I thought it deserved a little more attention.

As it turns out, this made a horrible end to the last story, but quite a perfect Prologue for the sequel…it just took me a little while to figure that out. ::Hides::

This prologue takes place just after the events of FFX, and my other fic "Auron and Rikku: The Deleted Scenes of FFX."

The big "OMG SEQUEL!" Author's Note will come before the next chapter.

::Gasp:: Length::Falls over::

* * *

**Prologue**

**(Guadosalam)**

The wild, joyous series of celebrations that followed after defeating Sin lasted for nearly a full week, completely consuming all of Yuna and her guardians' time. There was an endless line of people, Hypello, and other creatures yearning to pat their saviors on the back and express their deepest gratitude.

Despite the wondrous occasion, there was an ever-present air of sadness that hung over each guardian and the summoner. They all knew where the feeling was coming from, but nobody dared to give it words and, therefore, reality. There was even a moment amidst all of the hectic celebration where they all managed to come together and have a somber, silent toast. Nobody said a word, they all simply held up their glasses for a long moment, made eye contact, then took a long sip and went about their business.

Rikku had laughed, drank, and danced with the best of them, unable to describe the feeling of elation and accomplishment that surged through her body. She must have hugged the other members of the party at least a dozen times, which was welcomed by all, even Lulu and Kimahri.

When the celebration finally started to die down, the youngest guardian was nowhere to be found. She left no word as to her whereabouts or her intention, she was simply gone.

Gone to say goodbye.

Rikku climbed the flight of stairs all by her lonesome, her pace slow but steady. With her fists clenched in an attempt to keep her emotions in check, she felt herself draw closer and closer to the Farplane's entrance. She wanted to turn and run as much as she wanted to keep going, hence the slow pace, but oddly enough her mind was almost a complete blank.

As she stepped into the Farplane, she was relieved to see that no one else was there at the moment. She crossed the platform and looked out over the gorgeous, ethereal waterfalls. Letting out a soft, long sigh, she couldn't put it off any longer. She thought of the legendary warrior, and just a moment later his unmoving image appeared.

Rikku had been preparing herself for this moment, but there was no more clinging to hope or stopping her tears when her worst fear was confirmed. As she openly sobbed, she suddenly felt herself talking even though she knew that no one was listening.

She held her hands at her chest in a slumped over position, staring at the ground as she spoke in a soft, simple tone, fighting to keep herself in check. "So…then…you're here. I guess I kinda should've guessed, eh? After all I did sort of…figure it out." She shifted her weight. "So everyone is fine…well except Yunie. I've got her…don't worry. She just misses him…she really loved…she really…" Unable to bear it any longer, she stomped her foot and yelled at the top of her lungs, her thoughts becoming wildly frantic. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I wasn't brave enough. I wasn't strong enough. I-I was so childish! I should've just grown up and told you from the very beginning! I played games, we played games, we wasted all of that time, y'know? I thought you were being cruel when you knew that everything was pointless right from the start, and by then I was too much of a coward to swallow my own damn pride. Why didn't you tell me, huh?! Why didn't you just tell me! I didn't let you tell me. I didn't force you to tell me. I could have! I can make you talk! I shouldn't have needed to make you talk, I should've just told you the moment I saw you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. You're intimidating and quiet and judgmental and stubborn and I love you, okay?!"

Falling to her knees, she struggled to breathe through the sobs that racked her body. It took her a long while, but she finally calmed herself down enough to stand again, however shaky that stance may be. There was nothing in Guadosalam for her now, after her one night stay at the Inn, she vowed to never return. Only glancing at his image one more time, she turned and left the Farplane, fighting back the overwhelming urge to look over her shoulder as she did so.

If she had, she would've seen the image of the great warrior, the image that was supposed to be static like any other soul conjured in the Farplane, tilt his head down ever-so-slightly.

**(Guadosalam Inn)**

Utterly exhausted, Rikku fell face first into her rented bed without bothering to undress. All she wanted to do was forget about Spira and everything in it, at least for a few hours. Her head landed just below where the pillow was, but she didn't care; sleep was sleep at this point. Just before she lost consciousness, she felt the strangest warmth start to heat up her body, but she paid no attention.

_Rikku suddenly found herself back at the Farplane, but not on the ledge created for visitors. Instead she was sitting on the edge of a cliff next to one of the waterfalls, pyreflies dancing around her. Her jaw dropped at the immense beauty of the otherworldly place. It was one thing to observe it from the safety of a ledge, but to actually _be_ in it was an entirely different experience. A soothing, tingling energy flowed through her body as she pushed herself into a stance. She barely had time to adjust to such incredible surroundings before a voice startled her from behind._

"_My apologies."_

_She whirled around to see Auron standing behind her in all of his silent glory, and in her surprise she nearly tumbled off of the cliff. He made no move to save her, she had to reclaim her balance on her own. His lack of effort was instantly noticed._

"_Thanks for the help," she spat, taking a step away from the edge._

"_Movement would've been futile," he responded._

_She arched a doubtful eyebrow, and he reached forward to prove his point. His hand passed through her shoulder with ease. She felt nothing._

_Her tone was dry. "You'd think a girl could control her own dreams."_

"_This is no dream," he assured her._

"_Yeah. Right."_

_He straightened his posture, "Look at me."_

_She let out a short, exasperated sigh before following his order. She looked into his eyes, even the injured was functioning, and let herself stare for a few moments. As time passed, she felt her body become very still. Even in her wildest dreams, she knew she couldn't even come close to replicating the feeling she got whenever she really looked at him._

_Tears flooded her eyes as she spoke in a barely audible voice, "Why did you bring me here?"_

"_I heard you," he replied, returning her deep gaze._

_She didn't have to ask, she knew what he was referring to. "How is that even possible?"_

_His stare remained steady, but words failed him for the first time, "I..."_

_Trembling slightly with emotion, she couldn't hold back a grin, "I know."_

_Reaching into his coat, he withdrew a rose that was unlike anything Rikku had ever seen. The stem was a normal green and completely thornless, but the petals were perfectly clear. When the light struck the flower in the right way, it glinted with the colors of the rainbow. He held it out to her, but she was somewhat reluctant as she reached out to meet him, convinced that they would pass through each other just as before._

_Her prediction was right in that her hand passed through his, but she gasped when she felt her fingers take hold of the rose's stem. As she examined the gift, she took in every detail of the delicate petals as she inhaled its subtle, sweet scent. Simply holding the rose made her feel revitalized, like nothing in the world could wear her down. _

"_We won't have much time," he said, withdrawing his hand, "but I have no other way."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, daring to hope even a little, "Will I see you again?"_

"_Only if you wish."_

_If she didn't know any better she would've thought he sounded vulnerable. Smiling softly, she brought the rose to her lips and kissed it with a delicate tenderness._

Opening her eyes, it took a moment before she could focus properly. She sat up and looked around the room, unable to make heads or tails of what in Spira was going on. As she moved to get out of bed, she felt her hand graze something all-too-familiar. She peered down at the Farplane rose and felt her chest tighten with overwhelming joy. Holding the gift gingerly in her hands, she didn't stop staring and studying it until its power faded and it dissolved into thin air.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

* * *

My apologies for the whole ending mix up with the other fic. ::Shame:: But hey, I think the guilt just might give me the extra boost to really crack down and start working on the sequel (it being my Spring Break now and all). 


	2. Chapter One: Mission Time!

Yay sequel

Yay, sequel!! :Throws confetti:

So I'm still debating with myself on new characters…probably because I haven't thought of any yet. I would like to throw one or two into the mix though, it just depends on..well…everything.

I finally had an epiphany about the story, so I finally have an overall concept, problem, blah blah blah. In short: I have something specific to write about! :GASP:

Yes…the title of this chapter is a X-2 reference….but you know what? It fits the chapter's content….so deal with it. P

* * *

**Chapter One: Mission Time!**

Anyone who had spent even a moment with Rikku knew that she had a bouncy stance, but that day, perched atop Mt. Gagazet, with her eyes to the sky, waiting for the Airship to pick her up, she was practically leaping into the air at all times, letting out grunts of frustration.

"Nnnngghh, come _on_!" she yelled, waving at the sky, "You've been on your way for, like, ever!"

As if on cue, albeit a very late one, the Airship swooped over her head from behind and with a roar of its enormous engines it made a sharp turn and started to lower towards her.

Less than a minute later Rikku was jogging onto the bridge of the Airship. Standing around the controls of the ship, just as Cid had promised, was Paine, Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka. Lulu had brought along Vidina and was quietly showing him off to the crew, but when they all saw Rikku bound in, everyone let out a shout of welcome.

Everyone turned when they heard the automatic door slide up, and Rikku wasted no time in throwing her arms around the nearest person, who happened to be Paine. The silver-haired ex-sphere hunter only stood rigid for a moment, before gently squeezing her friend in return. Rikku made sure to embrace and welcome everyone on the bridge, including the crew for some reason, before planting her feet in front of the global map and standing at attention.

"What's this all about?" Yuna asked, "Cid wouldn't tell us anything."

"I have a plan!" she announced triumphantly, thrusting a fist into the air, "And I need you guys' help to pull it off!" She started pacing back and forth with her chin in the air and her hands behind her back, imitating every military official she'd ever seen. "We're all friends, right? Right. We'll do anything for each other, right? Right. Well a friend needs our help, and I finally know how to help them!"

"Who, exactly," Paine interrupted, "are you talking about?"

Rikku fought to keep a smile on her face as she spoke his name for the first time in months, "Auron, the grumpy Cyclops himself!"

There was a moment of awkward quiet before Lulu stepped forward, cradling Vidina in her arms and said, "Rikku, Auron is in the Farplane. He cannot be helped."

"Aha," Rikku exclaimed with bubbling enthusiasm, "but he _can_! I was talking to Kimahri, and I found out how to bring someone back from the Farplane!"

Everyone in the room traded glances with each other, silently wondering if the youngest member of their group had finally lost it. Rikku saw that she was losing the crowd and climbed up onto the spherical map, determined to win them over.

"It took hours of talking on my part, but I finally got Kimahri to tell me about The Mountain's Flute. It's in three pieces, scattered across Spira. Whoever finds the pieces, and the Resurrection sheet music, and plays the song in the Farplane, can bring back any one soul they choose!"

Tidus cleared his throat before he said, "Uh, how are we supposed to find this flute thing?"

Rikku reached around and took something out of her back pocket, holding the item over her head with every ounce of gusto she could muster, "Tada! The first piece of The Mountain Flute!"

A light gasp swept over the room. Yuna stepped forward in awe and asked to see the item. Rikku obliged, and Yuna held the piece of flute in her hands, turning to the rest of the group and showing it to them.

"It's real," the high summoner breathed with joy, "We could bring Auron back."

"But Sir Auron was tired, ya?" Wakka said, crossing his arms over his chest, "He said so himself. I think it'd be betta to just leave him be. Bringing him back just because we miss him would be selfish."

Rikku jumped down from her perch, snatched the piece of the flute from Yuna, and pointed it in the Blitzball star's face, "He wants to come back, 'kay? He was tired because he'd been stuck halfway between Spira and the Farplane for so long. He can come back now, and it's up to us to make that happen!"

Wakka would not be swayed. "You're talkin' about messin' with the natural order. I miss Auron as much as the next guy, but what you're talkin' about is crazy. How are we even supposed to find the next piece?"

"Each piece has a clue about where the next one is," she said as she pointed out a tiny engraving alongside the small object, "See?"

Wakka had to squint to make out the letters, "It's in a different language."

"That's what Maechen's for," Rikku replied, "I'm sure he can read it…whenever we find him."

"Count me out," Wakka stated, shaking his head, "Sir Auron deserved his rest."

"Ooooo, I already explained that!" Rikku snapped, "Isn't anyone gonna help?"

There was a moment of silence, then Yuna raised her hand, "I will."

Tidus raised his hand next, then Paine, then Lulu.

"Lu!" Wakka exclaimed, "You'll leave Vidina?!"

Lulu stepped towards her husband as she spoke, "I believe that we can bring Auron back, but most importantly I believe that he _deserves_to come back. Auron gave his very existence for us, and I will risk my life for his in return. It's only fair."

"But you're a mother now!"

"A debt is a debt; something that is not paid back at the moment of convenience, but at the moment that is right."

Lulu gently handed her son to Wakka and stood by Rikku, who was smiling so wide that it actually caused her pain to do so.

Hours later Lulu, Rikku, Tidus, Yuna, and Paine were waving goodbye to Wakka and Vidina from the Bridge's large windows as the Airship lifted off from Besaid. When the ship was so high in the air that Wakka and the child couldn't be seen anymore, Rikku realized that everyone was staring at her intently.

Smiling awkwardly, she fidgeted with her hands. "What's everyone lookin' at?"

Paine put her hands on her hips, "You managed to hide it while we looked for Tidus, yet you're so transparent now."

"What?" Tidus asked, more than a little confused.

"I never would have guessed it until now, either," Yuna chimed in, cocking her head to the side as she studied her young friend.

Rikku cleared her throat, "What's everyone talking about?"

Lulu crossed her arms, mimicking the move Wakka had made earlier, "We won't help you until you come clean."

Tidus scratched the back of his head, "Come clean with what?"

Rikku shifted her feet, "Ehehehe…I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Sure you do," Yuna said in a chipper tone, "Nobody is so determined to save someone else unless…"

A light bulb went off in Tidus' head, "Oh!"

"Shhhhhh!" Rikku hissed, "You don't know anything."

"We all know," Paine said with an evil grin, "We just want you to say it."

Rikku stomped her foot, "Okay, fine! I love him, okay? There, ya happy?!" Nobody responded, but nobody seemed bothered by her admission, either. "You don't think it's weird?" she asked the group, "You don't think it's wrong?"

"We know you both," Lulu responded, "we know that the intentions are right. However we cannot speak for how the rest of Spira would react."

"The rest of Spira isn't gonna find out," Rikku said with determination, "It isn't any of their business." She squirmed under everyone's gaze. "Can we just find Maechen, already? You guys are creepin' me out."

Cid entered the Bridge then, clapping his hands together with gusto, "Let's kick this thing into high gear, shall we?"

Everyone looked from Rikku, to Cid, to Rikku again. Does the father get to know his daughter's motivation for resurrecting Auron? To answer the question hanging in the air, Rikku shook her head to her friends very quickly before assuming her regular, spunky way of doing things.

"High gear it is, Daddy-o!" she said as she jogged over to the map, "Operation: Bring Back the Big Meanie is officially under way!"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, Wakka's sitting this one out, but _somebody_had to sit at home with Vidina, and having it be Wakka made the most sense to me. Besides, Lulu is much more fun to write. P


End file.
